Minecraft vs. Star Wars: A Minecraft Story
Zombie: We're sure the Force is a tool of the devil right? *Skeleton: Star Wars must be ridded of AAC. *Enderman: But there's trouble defeating Darth and his lightsabre. *Villager: It's too popular. Not as much as FN, which I don't care about though. World in MC territory X, Y, Z, W. *X=X coordinate. *Y=Y coordinate. *Z=Z coordinate. *W=dimension. *W=0, Overworld. *W=-1, Ferro. *W=-2, Nether. *W=1, End. *World seed: 627780191 Overworld *Size: 60000000, 32768, 60000000 blocks *Y=0 is bedrock layer *Blocks appear at 128x higher depth than in vanilla, so diamond appears between 1024 and 1792. *Earth-like environment. Ferro *Size: 60000000, 32768, 60000000 *Y=0 and Y=32768 are bedrock *Iron cave-like environment Nether *Size: 60000000, 32768, 60000000 *Y=0 and Y=32768 are bedrock *Hell-like environment End *Size: 600000, 32768, 600000 *No bedrock layer, bedrock in the middle *Asteroid-like environment Calendar Minecraft uses the Gregorian calendar. Star Wars uses the Galactic calendar. They have no other proven conversion rate. The Galactic calendar uses the zero year to be when the Death Star met its fate in the Battle of Yavin. The zero year in the Gregorian calendar, (Common Era, Anno Domini) is about three years after Jesus was born, as He was born in 4 BC/BCE IRL (3 BC in the story). To be clear with you, the audience, for the story, the conversion rate is that 0 BBY (Galactic zero year) is equivalent to 2503 years after the birth of Jesus, placing the Galactic zero year at 2500 AD/CE. In real life there is no zero year, so 1 BC in real life would be 0 in the story, 2 BC would be 1 BC in the story, and so on. The story primarily uses the Gregorian calendar as stated here. Buildings Undead Infection Lab Creates zombies, husks, and other overworldly bie varient except for drowned and researches into zombie-based sieges. *Size: 25x15x10 *Main building block: Green Concrete *Underground in overworld Aqua-Desensitization Facilty Creates drowned, fish, pufferfish, and strays. *Size: 40x40x10 *Main building block: Bricks *Partially above ground in overworld Bone Animation Centre Creates skeletons. Researches into skeletons *Size: 15x100x25 *Main building block: Cobblestone *Above ground in overworld Mega-Spiritual Formation Hangar Creates and researches ghasts. *Size: 250x250x500 *Main building block: Obsidian *Built into nether fortress in nether Time-Warp Mutilation Grounds Creates and researches endermen. *Size: 45x13x75 *Main building block: Black Concrete *Only ceiling visible from ground level Pyrokinetics Installation Bay Creates and researches magma cubes and blazes. *Size: 90x20x350 *Main building block: Orange Concrete *Built into lava sea in nether Anti-Jedi Research Lab Researches into tech against Jedi forces and the Force. *Size: 80x35x850 *Main building block: Pink Glazed Terracotta *Underground at optimal diamond mining level in overworld Hellscape Radar Scanner Researches into nether fortresses. *Size: 40x10x35 *Main building block: Red Nether Bricks *In nether landscape Skeleton Corruption Facility Creates wither skeletons. Researches into corrupting skeletons to make them wither skeletons. * Size: 95x250x35 * Main building block: Red Concrete * Built into nether fortress. Guerilla Training Outpost Creates illagers and vindicators. researches into illager-type mobs and illager raids. * Size: 350x12x350 * Main building block: Oak Planks * Built into woodland mansion Minecraftian School of Spell Casting Creates evokers and witches. Researches into beyond-the-limit enchantments and magic. * Size: 250x25x350 * Main building block: Stone Bricks * On overworld surface: witch huts nearby Detonatory Stealth Plant Factory Creates creepers and their variants. Researches into creeper-type mobs. * Size: 660x100x450 * Main building block: Obsidian * Underground in overworld Animal Breeding Grounds Creates and researches pigs, cows, chickens, horses, rabbits, sheep, llamas, and dogs. Breeds other passive mobs, like normal horses. * Size: 1250x6x500 * Main building block: Chiseled Sandstone * On overworld surface Fauna Mutilation Grounds Creates variants of animals that are neutral or hostile, like Killer Bunny. Researches hostile and neutral variants of animals. * Size: 250x24x500 * Main building block: Polished Andesite * 20 blocks directly underneath floor of animal breeding grounds, partially outdoors for animal's sake Underwater Temple Monument A specifically sacred ocean monument with monster spawners and spawn egg dispensers in it. Creates guardians and elder guardians. * Size: 950x80x2500 * Main building block: Dark Prismarine * Underwater ocean monument Aquatic Fishing Dock & Pickup Station Creates and fishes fishes. * Size: 80x5x1000 * Main building block: Birch Fence * Like a dock on overworld Anti-Starship Research Facility Researches into tech against lasers, TIE fighters, and star destroyers. * Size: 7500x2500x5000 * Main building block: Iron Bars * Mainly up above the surface in overworld Mediocre Mineral Mining Research Centre Researches into mining Coal, Iron, Gold, and other resources that aren't specifically radioactive like Uranium Ore, Plutonium Ore, Polonium, and Radium. Contains Coal, Iron, and Gold. * Size: 350x30x750 * Main building block: Smooth Stone * On overworld surface * By 5/15/2019, this facility stores the equivalent of 65,500 Coal, 9,565 Iron, and 2,450 Gold. Super-Rare Quantity Mining Institute Researches into mining Diamond and Filaton. Contains Diamond and Filaton. * Size:350x35x150 * Main building block: Cyan Terracotta * On overworld surface * By 5/15/2019, this institute stores the equivalent of 1,060 Diamond and 340 Filaton. Potentially Lethal Rock Research and Containment Facility Researches and contains the four radioactives I mentioned earlier. * Size: 650x60x200 * Main building block: Mossy Stone Bricks * Deep at diamond level underground in overworld * By 5/15/2019, this facility contains 1,250 Uranium, 1,000 Plutonium, 1,450 Polonium, and 58 Radium. Centre of Summoning Beasts Researches and creates vexes and phantoms. * Size: 850x30x20 * Main building block: Glass * Partially underground Arthropod Tube Farm Building Creates and researches spiders, cave spiders, spiderweb, silverfish, and endermites. Also infects stone bricks to make them monster eggs. * Size: 50x50x50 * Main building block: Acacia Wood * Partially underground. Built into dungeon in overworld Animal Corruption Facility Researches and creates corrupted animals, like zombie pigmen. * Size: 450x100x250 * Main building block: End Stone Bricks * Built into nether cave, about 150 blocks distance from pyrokinetic installation Psionics Integration Nexus Researches into Ferrotoss and Shulkers. Creates the ferrotoss and shulkers. * Size: 1000x10x1000 * Main building block: Obsidian * Integrated into Ferro Fortress in ferro Gel and Goop Clustering Techniques Field Creates and researches slimes and ferractiscums. * Size: 500x10x1500 * Main building block: Iron Bars * Underground at Y=1200 Primary Community Center Researches villagers. At village's center. * Size: 35x45x10 * Main building block: Oak Log * On surface in village Village Breeding Grounds Breeds 100 sets of villagers at one time to create villagers. * Size: 13x10x780 * Main building block: Birch Planks * On surface of overworld in village Community City of villagers. Approx. 1,250,000 to date. * Number of villagers by 5/15/2019: 1,250,000 * Predicted Number by 7/4/2019: 1,450,500 * Houses by 5/15/2019: 980,000 * Naturally Spawned Iron Golems by 5/15/2019: 250,000 * Approx. radius: 24500 * Approx. area: 9.38 million chunk area * Village center (X, Z): 5055, 652 * Biome diversity: 35% plains (~3.28M chunks), 25% ocean (~2.34M chunks), 20% desert (~1.88M chunks), 15% savanna (~1.41M chunks), 3% forest (~281,367 chunks), 1% tundra (~93,789 chunks), 0.75% (7,500 PPM) badlands (~70,342 chunks), and 0.25% (2,500 PPM) mushroom (~23,447 chunks). Village Protection Golem Court Creates and researches iron and diamond golems. * Size: 450x6x350 * Main building block: Red Sandstone * On surface in overworld in village Territorial Headquarters At the core of the Minecraftian empire, this gargantuan building plans all actions as of building non-village buildings, tactics, sieges, and raids against Star Wars. * Size: 1500x350x3500 * Main building block: Lime Concrete, to camoflauge within grass * Ceiling is aligned with surface at average point, at about edge of community Compound Mob Fusion Lab Fuses mobs and mobs to make things like baby zombies on chickens, skeletons on strays, wither skeletons with bows on phantoms, and armored zombies on endermen. * Size: 670x450x3500 * Main building block: Obsidian * Underground at Y=1400, a very deep place in the overworld. Cryobiology Institution Required to research and create strays, snow golems, and polar bears. Used in freezing water into ice. * Size: 120x20x250 * Main building block: Blue Glazed Terracotta * Built into snowy river. Resourcer Tool Production Building Makes pickaxes, shovels, and axes. * Size: 950x250x2350 * Main building block: Nether Wart Block * On overworld surface Gardening & Agriculture Industrialization Complex Makes crops, sugar cane, and nether wart. * Size: 1650x250x1650 * Main building block: Green Stained Glass * Part that surfaces overworld is the part that needs the sun Traditional Blade Manufacturing Facility Makes swords, arrows, and tridents. * Size: 700x200x1000 * Main building block: Bricks * On overworld surface Horse Curruption Facility Creates and researches undead horses. * Size: 350x10x300 * Main building block: Mossy Cobblestone * Underground 80 blocks below sea level Goliath Infrastructure and Construction Hangar Creates and researches giant zombies. * Size: 950x120x450 * Main building block: Green Glazed Terracotta * At surface of overworld * Note: In normal MC, giants are unused and have no AI. In this story, giants have zombie-like sounds, are undead, and have zombie AI. Dragon's Breath Storage Tanks Stores dragon's breath. * Size: 850x30x300 * Main building block: Bricks * By 5/15/2019, this facility currently stores 56,045 bottles of dragon's breath. * Built around obsidian pillar in end Portal Station & HQ of Transit Researches into new rail systems and freight minecarts. Has all the other portals to the different dimensions. In End, only the overworld portal exists, because nether and ferro portals do not work in the End. * Size: 50x12x50 * Main building block: Obsidian * At surface of dimension. For Nether, it is in landscape. Armored Robotic Interceptant Production Facility Creates and researches Alephates. * Size: 250x10x350 * Main building block: Cyan Glazed Terracotta * Partially underground, built into mountain Gerther Fortress Creates and researches Overguards and Gerther Stone. * Size: 350x75x450 * Main building block: Black Terracotta * Attached to fortress in ferro Potion Mass Production Facility Creates and researches potions. * Size: 2500x40x250 * Main building block: White Concrete * Underground in overworld Spellcaste Tier-Provement Production Warehouse Enchants things. * Size: 2500x80x125 * Main building block: Green Concrete (Green wool for roof for camoflauge) * Ceiling at surface Underworldly Large-Scale Corruption and Death Research and Construction Warehouse Researches and creates wither bosses. * Size: 750x350x450 * Main building block: Obsidian * Attached to fortress deep in the nether Gargantuan Sizing Reaserch and Assembly Yard Creates dragons and Zombasins. Researches dragons, zombasins, and overly sized slimes and their variants. *Size: 2450x75x1450 *Main building block: Obsidian *Floating above End landscape Backstory One day, the nether mobs thought, "Oh, Star Wars is evil. It is of the devil. Territorial and Community state that Star Wars must be stopped for good. On the other side of the fence, The Imperial Empire received tachyon signals coming from the Minecraft territory. Darth Vader stated, "The Force is with me and I'm one with the Force." As Death Star kept picking up signals from the Territorial HQ, Vader said, "Let us defend the Force. Let Minecraft be destroyed. They think the Force is of the occult. We must stop the outreach of this nonsense immediately!" Chapters # Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter One: Mistaken for Evil # Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter Two: Time for Jedi # Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter Three: The Art of Suppression # Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter Four: Corner of Existence Category:Stories